swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Jedi Starter Guide
=Jedi Padawan's Guide for New Players= This is the quick and easy path to the force for those who have only known the NGE. This is written in response to the total lack of help by all the digruntled Elder Jedi who only complain and fail to help the growing Padawan population (AND UPDATED BY A SLIGHTLY MORE POSITIVE NOOB WHO FOUND A LOT OF REALLY COOL ELDER JEDI AND A WAY TO MAKE THE GAME MORE FUN THAN EVEN FIRST ANTICIPATED). Thus I provide to you, my guide to quick leveling up. Tansarii Point Station Do your best to resist the temptation to immediately leave the station and head out into the galaxy; as when you leave you can never come back. The important thing to do here is complete as many quests as possible. There are many creatures that give a lot of experience as well as drop valuable loot items. Many of the items you obtain here will be stronger than what you will find in the markets of the outside world. Always loot. Be sure to spend a lot of time on Space Station Gamma. There are two unique things to do here. One is to kill the giant spider at the end of the dungeon, and the other is to save the space station from the infamous Black Sun. You can obtain badges here that even some Level 90 Elder Jedi never will have a shot at. Be sure to at least complete the quests for Rydell to get a decent sword, otherwise you will look like an uber-noob running around with your Jedi training pole. By this point you should be at least level 10, and then head to Tatooine. Tatooine If you have any questions, many people and helpers hang out at the Cantina in Mos Eisley and will answer questions. Once again, do your best to resist the temptation to run around the galaxy right away and follow the quest thread as much as you can. Don't worry about armor, as Jedi get robes as they progress in levels. Keep you eyes out for a good melee weapon and don't be too proud to use a blaster. They can be valuable in the beginning. You should buy a swoop because they are faster than the land speeders you get in the quests. Talk to a lot of NPCs to get minor quests. There is a Calimari in the town that will give you your first pet after a series of simple deliveries. Grinding If you're in the mood, pick up a couple of easy levels by whacking on the critters outside Mos Eisley. The higher you are in levels, the easier the later quests become. Legacy Follow the Legacy quest (which you get when you first arrive on Tatooine -- it begins with Han Solo's message and A speeder for me). This is the best place to do fairly simple tasks for loads of experience. Patience is a must, but completing all of the Legacy Quest steps on Tatooine will net you at least 20 to 25 levels. Jabba's Palace You can take a break from Legacy and do a number of side quests while you're at Jabba's Palace (only some of the Jabba Quests are also Legacy quests). Once you get tons of experience you can rejoin the Legacy string and find it much easier. The Force Crystal Once you hit level 14, try examining your Jedi Crystal for a short string that teaches you a nice Jedi Lesson. Life After Jabba's Continue with the Legacy Quest until you complete it -- which will take you to Naboo, Corellia, and finally Talus, at which point you should be around level 45. At this point you can either go and work on your piloting skills which are very useful and can also allow you to gain ground xp. Also you can take this chance and start completing quests on Kashyyyk where there are many that can be done. Find a Guild Jedi-centric guilds are popping up all over SWG now that the elder Jedi have figured out they can play a role in the NGE by taking on Padawans, who become Masters, who take on their own Padawans (growing their guilds in the process). If you like RP, there are some very good guilds who try to make it as authentic as possible. If you are looking for a master-padawan roleplay experience, go to http://www.jedilistings.com , get yourself a login, and advertise that you are looking for a master (or just browse the hundreds of posts by masters looking for padawans and find one you think will work well). Make use of the fact that the game is chock-full of elder Jedi and Jedi masters who know all the tricks. Under their tutelage, you can advance quickly up the level-chart, and make some friends in the process. Many a young Jedi who considered dropping this game entirely wound up staying once they discovered the possibilities inherent in the combination of the master-padawan relationship and the guild system. The Hero of Tatooine quest Don't leave Tatooine (even as part of Legacy) before at least picking up the Hero of Tatooine quest from the hermit at the bottom of the Squill Cave (you'll find him on one of the early Legacy missions that take you to the cave). Once you hit cl35 or so, head back to Tatooine and finish the quest for some huge xp as well as a really good item with some great buffs. Jedi Equipment Jedi, both dark and light, have a set of equipment that only they can use. The most notable being the Lightsaber by which nearly any denizen of the Star Wars universe will recognize the wielder's nature. Just as distinct, but less memorable, Jedi Robes provide unique protections to a Jedi. The Lightsaber Once a Jedi reaches level 26 they are sent on a quest to acquire their training saber. This basic Lightsaber only allows for a single colored crystal. While this first 'saber is given via a quest, more advanced Lightsabers are crafted by their wielder. As a Jedi's power increases so does their ability to create and wield these powerful light swords. Jedi Lightsaber Progression *Level 26: Training Saber+ *Level 30: First Generation Saber+ *Level 38: First Generation Saber *Level 54: Second Generation Saber *Level 70: Third Generation Saber *Level 78: Forth Generation Saber There are other more powerful Lightsabers available, but they are not part of the typical progression. + Until Level 38 a Jedi's Lightsaber is given to them At level 38 Jedi are capable of building their own light saber. A first generation saber is simple to craft and does not require very expensive resources. Check on the Bazaar for resources that have good overall quality. Once you get good resources decide if you are going to build a 1 handed 2 handed or double blade saber. There is no significant difference in the damage that any saber deals out. The animations are the best with a double blade, where as a 1 or 2 handed sabers animations make it easier to see in a group environment. Next you have to have a color crystal for your blade. Choose this wisely, but remember that you can quickly change your color crystal at any time. With a first generation saber you can have 1 Krayt Pearl or 1 Power Crystal in the saber in addition to the color crystal. If you can afford a high quality pearl or crystal get it and tune it for your saber. You can always put it in a saber that you build later. Again, this is another great opportunity for RP. If you are in a Jedi guild and you are serving as a master's padawan, the chances are good that you will either be provided with the various materials needed to craft a high-quality saber, or you may be sent on specific missions to acquire them -- either way, it makes the whole game immensely more enjoyable. Jedi Robes Jedi Robes represent the traditional, modest uniforms of the Jedi Order that are also being used by force-sensitive splinter groups like the Sith. Like the former they are made of a special, robust and at the same time light material which provides ideal protection for the Jedi with the added risk of identifying the profession of the wearer. The robes are full body suits that occupy most clothing slots on the character, except the gloves, belt, necklace, wristband and hat slot (except the two Elder Jedi robes, which also take up the hat slot). For example, no backpack, bandolier or cloak can be worn when they are equipped. There are no race or gender restrictions for wearing Jedi Robes, although the boots will be invisible on Trandoshan characters. Category:Jedi Category:Guides